tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Pre-Planning
Log Title: Pre-Planning Characters: Scales, Spike, Stormfront Location: Iacon Medical Center Date: September 14, 2019 TP: Nucleosis TP Summary: Spike consults with Scales on how they're going to keep Omega Supreme occupied during treatment. Category:2019 Category:Logs As logged by '' Scales '''Log session starting at 10:45:40 on Saturday, 14 September 2019.' Spike wakes up and grabs some coffee. He's getting kind of homesick, but thankfully, Carly and EDC on Earth know the importance of this objective. Get Fort Max to a point of sufficiency so that a) he can hold together for longer than 10 minutes, and b) maybe even Cerebros and Fort Max can do the combining thing while he's at work. Waiting for the coffee to finish, he stretches. Scales was sitting at her desk, but the door to her little office is open and she sees somebody moving around out there. The little dragon bounds out to see who it is. "Oh! Spike! Good mornin'." Spike looks over tiredly and pours some coffee. "Scales! starting your shift already?" Scales hehs and looks a bit sheepish. "I don't actually give m'self shifts," she admits. "I'm too used to cat nappin' an' just checkin' in whenever I'm awake. It's workin' out okay, though, with all the people back on duty we're actually well staffed for once." Spike nods. He clears his throat, looking around. "Heyah...you mind if I show you something?" Scales perks. "Oh? Whacha got?" Her curious nature is showing. Spike breathes out and waits for his workstation to queue up. He looks over his shoulder. "OK...well...first off, when you're ready to administer Omega's...dose, I was thinking...before you do it, maybe just you and me approach Omega and walk him through what's going to happen. He's going to get a dose, it's going to make him feel better." He clears his throat. "BUT...someone's coming. Someone he's never seen before. He's big. BUT...he's a friend." He smiles weakly "And...it's me. No matter how big this guy is...it's still me...a very breakable human inside. And I know Omega, so this guy is just going to be there for Omega, he's going to help him through - comfort him...stuff like that." He looks at Scales. "What do you think of that approach?" Scales hmms, tilting her head as she thinks it over. "I don't know Omega pretty much at all, but if you think that'd help him... Anything that'd make this easier would be nice." She sits, curling her tail around her feet. "I'm a bit nervous. I mean, he's a big guy. We don't really have facilities t'restrain him if things get hairy." Spike nods slowly. "So...I was wondering maybe talking to him first...getting expectations set. He's kind of an unfeeling guy, so maybe that may appeal to his logic." He clears his throat as the screen comes up. He looks back at Scales. "In the EXTREME UNLIKELY event that things get hairy...I've sort of come up with a strategy with Fort Max. Now, Cerebros...and to be honest...me...are NOT a big fan of using firearms on a fellow Autobot, especially since Autobots are going to be seeing Fort Max for the first time. I don't want Autobots or neutral to fear what's supposed to be a place of sanctuary, right?" Scales nods. "Right." Spike looks up at Scales and says "OK, now I'm going to show you something, but you have to PROMISE not to laugh." Scales blinks at Spike, optics already shifting to bubbly yellow and pinks with that kind of introduction. "Promise," she says. Spike sighs reluctantly. He's unaware if Stormfront is engaged or not in the discussion. He turns on the screen. A logo 'WWE' comes on. And in the video, there's these cartoonish, sometimes costumed hulks... giving their opponents suplexes, body slams, flying 'spears' of crashing into one another. And the dreaded 'pop up powerbomb.' Spike gulps and looks at Scales, almost ashamed. "Sorry..." he almost apologizes in advance. Spike says sheepishly "When Autobots see fort Max for the first time, again, I don't want them to see Fort Max shelling another Autobot with artillary. But I also don't want to see Fort Max pummeling a respected Autobot elder with his bare fist." He shrugs "That's why..." He gestures to the screen. "This stuff...maybe it may be still enough to put Omega down, but afterward...Autobots, neutrals will still see him, Fort Max, as someone who is NOT brutal, and someplace where people, I mean, Autobots and neutrals CAN go when all hope is lost." Scales gets a bit closer, watching avidly. "oooh! Eject watches this stuff sometimes! When he's not, y'know, watchin' baseball or football or soccer." Scales has little room to talk, given that she watches cartoons and youtube videos. Spike nods slowly at Scales. "First off, I KNOW it's fake...as you do, right?" He sighs "You can say it's a stupid idea, I am TOTALLY fine with that. BUt this is the best I've got that doesn't involve seeing a massive new Autobot shell a beloved Autobot protector, or punching him to a pulp." Spike adds and stresses "And again, this is the absolutely worst case scenario, right? Because this will NOT happen, we're going to focus again on just me, Spike, human, introducing myself to Omega, telling him what's going to happen, he'll get the dose, maybe freak out a bit, but Fort Max and him will talk it out while the effects take place!" He gestures to the screen just as a John Cena does an attitude adjustor on Brock Lesnar "So none of this silliness will be needed." Scales blinks back to paying attention to Spike. "No, no. I know it's scripted. Somebody called it, um, male soap opera, I think? Keyfabe an' all that. But that still takes skill to do! An the moves are real enough. People really do get hurt when they don't do it right." She hmms, looking back at the wrestling moves and then back at Spike. "Well, I don't think FortMax needs t'wear spandex, but it's not really all -that- silly otherwise." Spike breathes out and arches a brow. "Really?" He sighs "Again, the main thing is to do everything in my power...and Cerebros...and Fort Max to ensure that we DON'T get to that state...use every single technique that Crosscut taught me to 'talk Omega down.'" Scales nods. "Yeah, I gotcha. I hope that'll work out okay. But ya wanna be prepared." She fidgets a bit, clicking claws together nervously. "This is just so -big-. If somethin' goes wrong, it's a long run from one end a'him to another." Compared to Omega Supreme and FortMax, Scales is a shiny green fly. Spike looks at Scales and says hopefully "So...while I've been here, Cerebros, Fort Max, and me have been 'practicing.'" He says optimistically "Yesterday, we held it together for 13 minutes! A full minute more than the day before!" he adds cautiously "Scales...you think...ten minutes will be about enough time for you to do your magic?" Stormfront is fiddling with a small contraption in his hands when he walks fully into th medical bay and heads straight for the tools. He grabs some forceps and carefully tweaks a few wires before opening a cabinet and grabbing a nother set of wires. He doesn't seems to be in the conversation until he pipes up. "How good is Fort max at Shoving....cause I...and even better Me and Trailbreaker could probably make a low forcefield to shove Omega Supreme over so that he goes down easier. And would help keep people from being flattened." He then grabs an LED from another drawer. Spike turns around and grins with relief. "Stormfront! Good morning!" Scales ers at Spike. "The pressure I'd need to manage the entire transfer in that little amount a'time would damage him," she says. "Fluid doesn't compress, an' all that. An' he's big. It'll be longer'n that." She takes a fortifying breath and puffs out a little puff of smoke. "But you'll manage it," she says with as much confidence as she can project. Ignore the worried pink and purple in her optics. Spike shrugs and says sheepishly "We really...haven't...been practicing on fighting, it's been more 'making sure none of us mentally go off on a tangent that derails the link." He says hopefully "We can work on that today, but maybe you an' Trailbreaker won't even need to be there, because Cerebros an' me will be able to 'talk' Omega down?" He adds "Again, I'm going to stress that even though the one he's seeing is pretty big, it's still me. A very breakable human." He adds proudly "Crosscut has given me a TON of deescalation techniques!" (because that will work!) Scales is briefly distracted by Stormfront. "You better be loggin' those parts," she admonishes Stormfront, but she seems otherwise cool with him treating the medical center... well, the way he always has. Spike looks on, somewhat distressed at Scales. he sighs "I want it done right...I don't want to hurt Omega." He closes his eyes and breathes out. "Pretend you didn't hear anything I just said... the IDEAL situation for you to work, Scales...how much time do you need?" Stormfront grins faintly and keeps playing with Scales...and ratchet's tools. "ALso. Next time you test...get your epinephren up. Fear...anger...get slightly more emotionally charged and see how that affects your numbers and concentration in the link." Spike rubs his temples at Stormfront's suggestion, waiting for the BIG decision from Scales. "Right...fear...anger...got it." Scales hmms. "If everything goes perfect? Maybe half an hour for the transfusion. After... well, even if he has trouble or gets mad, he'll at least have the cure in him already, so it'll just be containing whatever goes wrong." She nods to Stormfront. "Yeah, that's a good point, too. You're not gonna be just meditatin'." GAME: Spike FAILS an INTELLIGENCE roll of Immense difficulty. Stormfront says, "It doesn't necessarily have to be those emotions. Excitement, intensity is what you want, Eagerness, anticipation. WHat you want is that extra energy in the link. Watch a vid of your favorite team right before it happens. See a vid of a first person account of a recent battle." Spike 's eyes widen and blurts out (no comedic coffee spitting out) "THIRTY MINUTES?!" Stormfront says, "And yes I'm keeping a log of what I'm using. I always keep a shopping list." Spike looks genuinely worried "And we're going to be doing this in a little less than a week, right?" Scales wilts a bit. "It's a square cube problem," she says. "With him so big, there's a lotta volume to move. Even with th' industrial equipment. Goin' any faster means pushing uncompressable liquid through delicate parts- an' the most delicate parts are th'ones we really don't wanna damage." She flops on the ground. "It could go faster if we drained some of th' infected energon out first so there's less to decontaminate, but that means holding him still for -that-, too." GAME: Spike PASSES a COURAGE roll of High difficulty. Spike shakes his head "No, no, no, Scales..." He breathes out, getting a grip. "I don't want a half-assed job, which you never do. We want this done RIGHT, and obviously, I don't want Fort Max, Cerebros' and me...our flaws to physically endanger Omega.' he looks at Scales "If 30 minutes is what you need...we'll..." He sighs "We'll work it out." GAME: Spike FAILS a COURAGE roll of Immense difficulty. Spike looks at Scales and Stormfront and says in a shaky tone "I won't let you down..." putting up a good front, but not ENTIRELY believing his own bluster. Scales sighs, huffing another stream of smoke. "An' keep in mind the treatment generates heat, so once it starts to work, he's not gonna feel too good even if we're keepin' him outta the danger zone. Overheatin' sucks." She blinks out of her own insecurities and worries long enough to give Spike a smile. "We'll do it. We gotta, so we will." As if it's just that easy. Stormfront makes a face as he tries to use the larger fingers to help hold what would have been simple in his previous form while he soldered the wires in. He YIPES and yanks his hand back when he apparently tries to add a digit to the mix, shaking the hand the fingers are luckily still attached to. He makes a face at the small contraption and huffs. "You don't have to be big to thwart your enemies...You have to have confidence and a willingness to press on despite the obstacles in your way. Your team is made of three very different mechs. All respectively young with you being the oldest Spike. Do not address them like you are the human in the company of Cybertronians. You are the seasoned veteran in the presence of two greenhorns. You are the wisdom added to the intellect. No matter how much smarter they may be and how much faster they can comprehend things. You are the one with the experience. You have seen a thousand times more battle than they have. You will be the one that keeps them and everyone safe when they want to jump before they can walk." Spike looks at Scales and smiles, trying to keep Scales from worrying. "I was reading a book about this guy...he invented all of these products that have advanced human technology...his name was Steve Jobs." He gulps. "There was a lot of times where he wanted something that his team said couldn't be done...like a glass screen that could handle motion from human fingertips...that led to the iPhone." He sighs "Despite the team not believing him, he was so charismatic that he actually was able to WILL his team into doing the impossible." He grins uneasily "Maybe this is one of those situations." Spike looks at Stormfront and nods. He nods again. "Thanks...thanks, Stormy." He grins weakly "So, I guess if this is a book, you're the Steve Jobs." Scales nods to Spike, taking a moment longer to wallow on the floor before dragging herself back onto her feet. "Yeah." Okay, so she doesn't sound that enthused, but she -is- at least trying not to just curl up in a corner and quiver in stress. "So, this'll get done, he'll be cured, an' you an' Cerebros an' FortMax will have a good story, right?" Spike nods. "Despite all of this...actually, I think this is the PERFECT environment for Cerebros. It shows that Fort Max is really here for protection. We're NOT going to blast Omega, we're NOT going to punch him into submission. If worse comes to worse..." He gestures to the WWE videos. "We'll...come up with some creative restraining solutions." Scales nods. "How is he? Cerebros, I mean." Stormfront says, "Ask me if I thought a cassette could be a real medic 30 years ago. Or that a human could be of real value on the battlefield. And this is from Dust Devil's perspective. Size means nothing You both have helped inspire him...me to be a better mech through all that you have done. You have a problem and you will find the answer. And I will try to help. If nothing than to add my bit of chaos to the mix. But if everyone works together, You guys will succeed in helping Omega Supreme." Spike smiles at Stormfront. He nods. "Thank you, Stormy...I'm glad you're here." GAME: Spike FAILS a LEADERSHIP roll of Immense difficulty. Spike puts his hands on his hips and breathes out. "Well...looks like we have a long day ahead of us..." Spike keeps thinking of this somewhat insurmountable 'it's taken you a month to hold Max together for 10 minutes, now can you triple that in less than a week?' He gestures outside. "You know...I'm going to go for a run. I'll be back." Because he has a LOT of s**t to run off after hearing this. Scales huffs another puff of smoke. "Yeah." She's going to be going over the numbers -again- today. "Take care!" She may not approve, but the little medic is learning why the big guys like Ratchet drink. Log session ending at 12:43:33 on Saturday, 14 September 2019.